Chain of drabbles
by KissMeCrazy
Summary: Ok, Hello you lovely slash readers. I'm openning a new chain of drabbles. If you would like to request or suggest any feel free. It's Harry/any I won't write any anime crossovers but everything else is welcome. Btw this is SLASH just a humble warning. waiting for request.
1. Alone time HarryCarlisle

I don't own anything.

I say again this is **SLASH** if you don't like it then what the **HELL** are you doing in here.

Pairing: Harry/Carlisle

Tittle: Alone time

* * *

The sound of the feet desending the stairs made everyone pay attention to the one that now stood in the middle of the stairs. Carlisle thanked the heavens that

he did not need to breath. For the sight of his mate was breath taking. His eyes moved from the black leather anckle boots. To the skin tight black jeans. To the

tight silk shirt and black leather open vest. The creamy colored long neck. The red pouty lips. The cute button nose and high cheek bones. Long black lashes

framing emerald green eyes. Black messy hair tamed with a green band.

The emerald eyed boy blushed when he saw his mates lustfull gaze and looked away. He turned back when he heard the growl of disapproval.

Carlisle was in front of his mate within seconds. Trying to stay in control of his reaction and failing. Only the sound of two coughs made the two mates turn and

look at the people who were trying to look away. Carlisle cleared his throat while his mate blushed even darker. After giving a nod of good bye to whoever was

present. He ushered his mate to the door. But stopped when..

"Harry wait." The pixie like girl handded the black haired man his bag."Don't forget this."She told him with a wink.

"Thanks, Alice" he answered and kissed her on the cheek.

Soon after leaving the two mates arrived at the hotel where they will be spending their two day anniversary.

When they reached their rooms Carlisle didn't have the time to say a word before his little mate rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. So he just went

to the bed and waited for his mate to come out.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a minor panic attack in the bathroom. _I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this._ He thought to himself while going through his

bag and took out the black and green skimpy lace lingerie. He took a deep calming breath and told himself that he can wear it. _I am a gryffindor after all_.

Carlisles' lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and sucked a deep breath. His mind was going blank. The only thing that he could think to do was

reaching for his phone on the nightstand and dialing. After one ring the person picked up.

"Alice." Carlisle said with a strangeled voice. He told himself that he had to do this.

"It's alraedy taken care of Carlisle. I called your work and told them that you extended your vacation. I also told everyone that you would be taking longer

than what was planed." She answered simply. Already knowing. He would swear that there was a smug grin on her face.

"Thank you."He didn't even wait for a reply. He turned of his phone and threw it to the side.

Harry looked at the predatory smirk on his mates face while he started to advance on him until he was pinned to the wall behind him. With a loud growl

Carlisle claimed his mate over and over again.

* * *

So~

what do you guys think. please tell me.

I'm going to make daily updates so please please give me suggestions.

peace P


	2. Lost love HarryLoki

I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers

pairing: Loki/Harry

Requested by: 917brat

* * *

In the middle of the darkness sat a lonely figure. A figure of a man. A man with pale skin and black hair. If you look closely you would see that the lone figure

could not be called a man. But an angel. Yes an angel with soft milky white skin and silky long black hair. With the brightest glowing emerald eyes that were

filled with so much sadness and pain. Pouty red lips set in a small frown. The small figure was crying silently. Anyone who saw him like that would have been

heart broken. Except one person. The one who put him in this prison.

The small man lifted his head when he heard the sound of foot steps comming closer to where he sat. That's when his emerald eyes meet cold silver.

"What do you want now?"He asked the god.

"You already know what I want."Loki replyed with an icy voice.

"And the answer haven't changed."He stood to face him fully."Why me?"

"Because you are a god among men."He brought his hand to caress a cheek in an alost loving way."We can rule over those pathetic humans."He spat the word.

Harry moved his face away from the caressing hand."What did they ever do to you?"He said it so softly that Loki almost missed it.

"Because they distroy them selves."He forcefully turned Harry face so that once again pained emeralds met icy silvers."They need someone to put them in

their rightful place as slaves."

Harry closed his eyes to escape the intense gaze."I'll never say yes."

Loki smirked and let go of his face after placing a kiss on those soft red lips. He turned and left with only three words echoing in the empty space."Yes you will."

Harry collapsed on the ground crying softly. _I don't think I'll be able to refuse him anymore._ Was the last thing that came to his mind as darkness filled his

vision.

* * *

ok so what do you think hope you like it. if not then I won't mind writing another.

give sugestions people. I realy don't have anything else to do.


	3. Long time HarryDom

I don't own Harry Potter or The fast and furious

Pairing: Dom/Harry

Requested by: Crazyness101

Tittle: Long time

* * *

It's has been almost two months after his escape. Dom got out of his car and entered the quiet empty bar. He reached the bar and sat down. Looking

at the small man behind the bar. He coughed to get the mans attention. When the

man finaly turned the first thing that he noticed were the

green emerald eyes looking straight through him. He held back the gasp and gave

the man a sexy half smirk.

"what can I do for ya?"The pink full lips moved to form words.

Dom couldn't resist the words that came out of his mouth."Oh believe me I know exactly what you could do for me."

"Oh and what is that?"The green eyed man said softly leaning on the bar top closer to Dom.

Dom put his elbows on the bar top and also moved closer untill his lips almost

touched the smaller mans lips.

"Well I wouldn't really mind it if you sat on my lap and bounced a bit."Dom licked

his lips. The tip of his tongue grazed the others lower lip.

The green eyed man sighed. His breath making Dom try to hold back his shiver.

"Is that so?"The smaller man answered with a single raised eyebrow and started to

slowly move from behind the bar to reach Dom.

Dom watched all of this with hunger filled lust darkened eyes. The small

man moved until he was in front of him waiting. Dom turned his body on the stool

watching the smaller man as he sat straddling his lap with both arms around Doms'

neck. He tilted his head and smirked at the tan skinned man.

Dom wound his arms around the mans' waist. His hands sliding to the green eyed

mans hips pulling him closer.

"You know it really has been a long time since we last meet Harry." Dom whispered

licking his ear making him shiver.

"Yes it has Dom." Harry tilted his head back giving that wicked tongue more room to

explore."Now show me how much you missed me." That was the last words Harry

spoke until he woke up in the morning his head on a strong muscled chest. He

thanked who ever was up there that he at least had the right mind to lock the bars'

door before Dom started to reacquaint himself with his body.

* * *

Ok that is story number three hope you like it

Thanks for who ever alerted and faved this story I luv you all.

If anyone has any parings in mind or plots please tell me and I'll be more than

happy to write them if I know them.

Peace :)

P.S. forgive the bad spelling.


	4. Good bad luck? HarryChin

I don't own Harry Potter or Hawaii five-0

Pairing: Harry/Chin

Requested by: Crazzyness101

Tittle: Good bad luck?

* * *

Harry could not believe the luck he was having. First, He woke up late for his shift at the clinic and when he asked his live in boyfriend

why hasn't he woken him up before he left for work. "You just looked too peaceful to wake." was the answer he was given. Then when he

made it to work the chief practically threw him out and the reason was."Your vacation time is over flowing go have some fun on the beach."

When he made it to the beach he realized that he forgot his cellphone. So by the time he got back to his place to get it. It was already lunch

time. So he took his motorbike instead of the car because it has been a long time since he rode it. Have way to the restaurant he got pulled

over and was forced to go to ride in the cop car without reason.

So here he is now. Siting in an interrogation room waiting. He doesn't even know what he did. _This is ridiculous I mean my boyfriend is a _

_cop __and that was the first time I ever got pulled over_. He thought to himself.

His eyes went to the door when he heard it open. His eyes meet those of his boyfriends. He sighed in relief. He watched as his live in

lover sat down in front of him.

Harry was about to ask what the hell was wrong when his boyfriend cut him of.

"Do you know why you're in here?"Chin looked at his younger lover.

"No, How the hell would I know?"Harry asked exasperated."I wasn't even over the speed limit."

"You really have no idea what you did?"Harry shook his head his long hair moving with it."Okay then I'll tell you"

Harry watched his lover stand and walk over to his side and got down on one knee. Harry couldn't believe it.

Chin took out a black velvety box and opened it. The box had a simple White gold band with a Celtic design.

"Harry Black you crime was that you stole my heart and you're sentience is to spend the rest of your life with me what do you plea?"

Chin looked his green eyed lover in the eye and smiled.

Harry got down on his knees and hugged him."I'm guilty all the way."

Harry couldn't believe it. I guess today was another good bad luck day.

* * *

Okay this is another one hope you like it

if you do then I'll keep them coming

Peace :D


	5. Little minx HarryTony S

I don't own Harry Potter or Iron man.

Pairing: Tony/Harry.

Requested by: Candinaru25.

Tittle: Little minx.

* * *

Tony Stark walked into his high-tech house after being forced to attend a board meeting today at 9 a.m. He made his way to his

garage/workshop only to stop suddenly at the view in front of him. Lovely long milky white legs coming out from under his new Chevy

Camaro. coughing slightly to get the attention of the owner of the beautiful legs. He watched as the feminine man slid out from under the

car to look at who ever made that sound. Then stood from his lying position when he saw that it was only Tony. Tony felt his pants tighten

from looking at what the smaller man was wearing. Too short black shorts that reviled the green eyed mans arse when he turned around

to pop the cars hood open and bending to check the engine. Tony felt his mouth go dry as the man straightened making his tight t-shirt

ride up to show more creamy skin.

"You know you take torture to a whole new level." Tony said to the man as he moved past him to bend over the design table.

"Do I?" The smaller man turned to look at Tony with wide innocent eyes and pouty red lips. Tony couldn't stand the temptation any more

and walked closer to the smaller man putting his hands on the table. Successively trapping him.

"Don't give me that look it only makes me want to eat you more." Tony breathed against the smaller mans ear making him shiver.

"Really?" Harry breathed out moving his body even closer to Tony's.

"Ah huh." Was the answer Tony gave as he lifted the smaller man on the table and stood between his legs.

"We can't do the Tony."Harry moaned as Tony started to kiss, lick and nibble his neck."We made a deal. remember?"

That made Tony stop what he was doing and look at the green eyed man."I don't really remember making any deals with you."

Harry snorted and pushed him away stepping down from his seat. "Yes you do." He told him without even blinking.

"But you tricked me into making that deal."Tony huffed at the retreating man making him pause and turn to look at Tony.

"I did no such thing."Harry told him with a straight face crossing his arms.

"Yes you did."Tony pointed at him."You said that if I didn't agree I Would be sleeping on the couch for a whole month."

"Come on tony stop acting like a big baby."Harry smirked at him."We made a deal that we won't have sex for a week before the wedding

and the wedding is tomorrow so suck it up.''Harry turned and started swaying his hips as he walked. Giving Tony a good view of that

sweet arse that Tony missed so much.

Tony following behind him thinking that today was going to be the longest day with the way his fiance was acting. _The little minx_.

* * *

Okay so what do you think?Good?Bad?

Tell me I wont take it to heart.

I really love this pairing so expect to see them again.

Peace :)

P.S. what do you guys feel about mpreg?


	6. Phone call HarryDean

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural

Pairing: Harry/Dean

Requested by: KarelaTheRedHawk

Tittle: Phone call

* * *

Dean sat on his bed at another nameless motel room staring at his cell-phone. He's been sitting like this ever since Sam his younger

brother went to get food and investigate the case.

Dean took a deep breath and dialed the number that has been on his mind ever since he left the owner of that number. Dean sat in

silence as the phone rang three times before getting picked-up.

"Hullo?"The soft but manly voice answered.

"Hey babe."Dean silently hoped that this would work."What's up?"

"Nothin' much. How're thin on your end?"

"Moving."Was the short reply.

"Coming home any soon."The mans voice seemed a little hopeful to Dean which made him smile a little.

"It doesn't look like it Babe."A grunt was Deans only answer followed by silence. Dean pulled every Winchester courage he could muster

and asked the question that will make his day or end his life."So Harry..?"

"Yeeees."Harry drawled the answer waiting for what ever thing Dean was planing to say.

"What are you wearing?"

Harry was stunned into silence. Did Dean was really saying what he thinks he's saying?

Dean started to panic with the silence that he was getting from his lover.

Harry smirked if Dean was aiming for phone sex then he's gonna give him phone sex.

"Harry?"Dean asked waiting for the angry scolding from his lover.

"Nothing."Dean was stunned with that reply.

"What?"Harry's older lover asked.

"I'm not wearing anything Dean."Harry made his voice a little breathless. Making Dean groan.

"What is it you are doing that requires you being naked?"Dean started to remove his clothes slowly so as to not lose his hold on the cell-

phone.

"Thinking about you."Harry was copying his lovers actions without even realizing it.

"Yeah?"Dean asked lying on his bed.

"Yeah."Harry breathed into the phone."How you'd be toughing me if you were here and how your tongue would travel from my neck to my

nipple."Harry moaned as his hands followed his words.

Dean was slowly coming undone."You like that don't you me playing with your nipples licking them sucking them and biting them."

Harry moaned louder as he started to imagine that it really was Dean touching him and not himself."Dean...Plaese"Harry gasped as he

started touching him self.

Dean groaned at the sweet sounds his lover was making."What do you want baby?I can't give you what you want if you don't say it."

"Bastard."Dean smirked at his lovers response.

"I want you Dean...AHH!..I...wa..want you in..in me."Harry said. Wishing his for his lover not his fingers.

Dean groaned moving his hand faster."Is that right? Well your wishes is my commands princess."

Harry didn't even mind what his lover said as he came closer to his climax."Harder Dean...Please faster."Harry shouted threw the phone.

Bringing Dean closer to his own climax."Cum for me baby."And that was Harry's cue as he came with a shout of Deans name. Making Dean

bite his lip follow him after a few seconds imagining his lovers green eyes clenched shut. His Sex messed raven hair. His flushed face and

kiss bruised lips.

silence came over the two as they tried to regain their breath. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"If you're not here by tomorrow night consider yourself sleeping **_on the couch for the next month._**"With that Harry turned the phone off

and laid back on his own bed with a blessed smile on his face.

Dean stared at his cell-phone for five seconds before quickly getting up taking a shower and gathering his clothes. He finished just as his

brother walked in.

"Did you get where the girl was buried Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Yeah."Sam looked at his brother for a moment before asking what was wrong with him.

"Nothing Let's hurry and burn this bitch so I can go home and satisfy the Mrs.."Dean walked out the door with his bag in hand.

Sam shook his head."I'm so telling him that by the way."Sam started to laugh as his brother started to mutter that if Sam_ did_ tell Harry he

would be sleeping on the **couch** and_ dear little Sammy_ will be sleeping on the** porch**.

* * *

So tell me what you think I made it a little sexual.

This is the longest drabble I've written so far.

But it's been on my mind so...

Peace :)

P.S. Make some request people I want to know what pairing to write about next.

P.P.S. I'm writing a FanFic Harry Potter/NCIS crossover and Harry is 15 so give me suggestions on who to pair Harry with but no Lucius or

Draco or Sirius or Gibbs or Tony

But I welcome Harry/Blaize or Harry/Cedric or Harry/any male Weasley but not Ron I just don't like that pairing aaaaaaaand thank you

Hands out cookies and kisses


	7. Rescue HarrySam

I own nothing that is Harry Potter or SPN

Pairing: Harry/Sam

Requested by: Me

Tittle: Rescue.

* * *

After unpacking and settling in his new dorm-room at Stanford U. Harry Potter decided that it was a good idea to go drink to celebrate his

new found freedom. But he did not expect to be harassed by a drunk who didn't take no for an answer.

"Come on pretty young thing you know you want it."The unknown man trapped Harry to the bar.

"No _I don't_."Harry tried to push him away. But couldn't do it because of the mans larger frame.

Harry tried to escape one last time. That was until he heard the sexiest drawl he's ever heard. And it was definitely not coming from the

dunderhead trying to force him to submit.

"I think you're trying to take something that's not yours." Harry turned to see the sexiest man alive even if he was taller than humanly

possible. He yanked the drunk man of him by the shoulder and pushed him away. When the man went to make a move to punch him he

was stopped by the glare sent to him by the larger man. And turned and ran as fast as he could.

Sam turned to look at the small man. He looked at him more closely and was stunned a little with the color of his eyes. The feminine black

haired man was simply the most beautiful person he ever saw. With glowing emerald eyes. Long thick black lashes that some women sell

their soul for. High cheek bones. Full red lips. Creamy white skin.

Harry blushed scarlet when he notice the Adonis checking him out. He coughed slightly to get the mans attention and blushed redder

when the man looked him in the eye.

"Are you finished checking me out or do you still need more time?" Harry raised an elegant eyebrow at the slightly blushing man.

Sam didn't know what to do now. So he simply thought. _What would Dean do?_ and moved closer to the man. enjoying the mans blush.

"I think I still need a little more time to enjoy the view."Sam couldn't believe the cheesy line that just came out of his mouth. But it seemed

to work as the man looked at him and moved closer.

"Then why don't we do it a little more Private?" Harry couldn't believe what he was saying to the man.

"I'd like that."Sam whispered next to the mans ear."Sam Winchester."

Harry shuddered at the Sam's closeness. "Harry Black." Harry whispered back.

Sam moved away slightly to look at the man in front of him. "I don't do one night stands." Sam wanted things to be clear to the green

eyed man. So that if he wanted to back out he should do it now.

Harry was jumping for joy inside."Good neither do I."

When Sam reached his dorm-room he suddenly got nervous. _What if my room-mate suddenly showed up?_ He voiced his consern to the

man attached to him at the lip.

Harry laughed softly. He couldn't believe it."Well it seems that we're in luck because I_ **am **_you're new room-mate."

"Well good to know." That was the last thing Sam said before clothes started flying And he began to explore his new room-mate and

lovers body inch by inch.

* * *

Sorry I was late to update

But I was reading the most amazing story about Harry/Tony Stark pairing and I was hooked.

I will also update _**True Family**_ in a few hours. I just need to get the story straight so that who ever is reading it would understand.

Oh yeah tell me what you think

and request people

Peace :)

P.S. I'll be updating next with a Bill/Harry Drabble in a few hours too


	8. Dirty dancing HarryBill

Important A.N. the previous chapter was not requested by 917brat this is

That chapter was just something that was running through my mind until I pinned it down and made it submit.

* * *

I own nothing that is Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Bill

Requested by: 917brat

Tittle: Dirty dancing.

* * *

Bill didn't really know how long timepassed since his little husband made him sit in a

chair and blindfolded him. Promising that if he moved or removed the blindfold. He'd

be sleeping on the couch till their next anniversary.

As soon as they walked through the door to their house after they came back from

having their first anniversary dinner. Harry had dragged him to their bed room and

did the aforementioned.

"Okay you can look now." Harry told his husband and waited to see his reaction.

Bill couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never oncethought that his little

Innocent husband who still blushed when the word sex was mentioned. His husband

was standing in front of him wearing a very short plaid mini skirt that rode low on

his hips. A white see through shirt that was tied in the middle of his abdomen.

Thigh high white lace sock. His little husband was the perfect vision of a sluty

schoolgirl. Even his chin length hair was in two ponytails. Bill never thought his

husband would wear something like that. He thought about it. He thought about his

husbandain't morethan one skimpy outfits. But he never thought that he would wear

them in real life. Bill was speechless.

"what do you think professor. Do you like it?"Harry gave his husband a little twirl.

Bill gasped at the flash of green lace panties.

"Harry come here."Bill choked out.

Harry looked at his very aroused husband. And shook his head."I can't professor I

need to work on my dancing."

Bill noticed for the first time the pole that Harry was leaning on.

"Pole dancing?"Bill looked at his husband stunned and highly aroused.

Harry nodded and waved his hands. Smooth music came from nowhere. Harry

started to dance around the pole. He clutched in one hand and bent backwards.

Giving Bill a good view of his lace panties. Harry continued his extremely erotic

dance with the pole. All the while Bill was drooling at what Harry was doing.

Becoming harder and harder till it became painful.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry stopped his dance when he heard his husbands voice. Harry

smirked inwardly.

"Yes professor." Bill watched his husband innocent face. It was kinda hard to believe

the innocence with what his husband was wearing.

"Come hear."Came the husky command. Harry shivered at his husbands voice and

looked at him with half hooded eyes. Harry walked swaying his hips all the while.

When he reached his husband. Bill yanked him so that Harry was straddling his lap.

You've been very naughty Mr. Black."Bill whispered next to his husbands ear. Hand

reaching to knead his little husbands arse.

"Yes."Harry moaned.

"You need to be punished." Bill whispered aganst his husbands neck. Biting down

them smoothing over it with his tongue. Dragging a long gasp and moan from the

green eyed minx siting on his lap. "How do you think I should punish you Mr.

Weasley?" Bill was getting more and more excited every second. He just wished that

Harry would make this a habit and act like this more often.

Harry looked at his husband and smirked. He bent his head down next to Bill's ear.

"Spank me." Harry breathed out.

Bill gave a very deep groan and sttod suddenly. Forcing Harry to wrap his legs

around his waist. Bill started to lead him to the bed and threw him on it.

Harry watched at his husband crawl like a predator towards his pray. Harry squeaked

when his husband pounced on him.

Harry didn't get to sleep until morning. And when they both arrived at the burrow.

Bill had a huge smug smirk on his face. And Harry couldn't walk straight or even sit

without wincing.

* * *

Okay this is for 917brat so sorry about the mistake at the previous chapter I tried to

change it but it kinda stuck hope you like this

Send requests people I'm starting to run out of ideas.

Peace :)


	9. True love BlaineHarry

I own nothing that is Harry Potter or Glee.

Pairing: Harry/Blaine.

Requested by: Mio Cielo.

Tittle: True love.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this again. He thought that after the last time Blaine sang his feeling for a guy he would get it. But no there he was standing under a balcony in front of a very large house waiting for Blaine's cue to start singing. When Kurt asked Blaine who the guy was. He told him that it was a boy he meet when his family went to France for the summer. They've been friends ever since. Blaine eyes glazed over as he started to tell Kurt what they did, What they talked about, And when he found out that he - Harry Blaine said his name was - had moved to Lima. Blaine was ecstatic he said that Harry gave him the ''vibe'' _What ever the hell that meant?_ Kurt thought to himself._ This guy is probably just like the guy before Blaine really has no taste in lovers_.

Blaine gave the signal and started to sing "Love me tender" by Elvis. But he put his own twist to it.

Kurt looked up when he heard the balcony door open. _Here comes the ugly duckling_. He thought. But he soon swallowed his words when the most beautiful angel came out and leaned to look down at them. When the stunning angel locked eyes with Blaine he gave the brightest smile Kurt has ever seen. With emerald bright eyes. Red full lips. Raven black shoulder length hair that fell down his face as he looked down. He was even more feminine than him. Kurt knew with the looks both guys were exchanging. He didn't even stand a chance. Until the small man sung and the Kurt felt like crying. His voice was like that of an angel too. When the song ended Harry beckoned Blaine to the door.

Blaine couldn't believe it Harry really seemed to like him back. If anything the green eyed teen showed was true. He ran to the door as it opened. He looked at Harry as he panted from running down the stairs.

"Hey." Harry breathed out.

Blaine came closer to him and took Harry's hands in his. "Hey, Look Har.." He couldn't continue what he said as silky soft lips touched his.

They both continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until the need to breath was too much and they parted.

"I like you too." Harry panted out. Making Blaine kiss him again. "Come inside it's starting to get cold." Harry stepped aside and opened the door wider. Blaine look back at Kurt and gave him a look that clearly said 'Come on, please.' Making Kurt give in and move closer.

"Harry this is Kurt."Blaine introduced. "Kurt. Harry."

Kurt shook hands with him and gave him a small smile that was quickly returned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Harry said stunning Kurt with his British.

"You too." Kurt breathed out so that he wouldn't offend the green eyed boy.

"Hello Blaine." Came a deep voice from behind them making the three teens turn. "And who is that Delicious young man you brought with you." Kurt openly stared at the blond Adonis in front of him. Blushing red when he heard the complement.

"Draco this is Kurt play nice." Harry looked pointedly at the Adonis that was known now as Draco. "Kurt this is my brother Draco."

"Hi." Kurt breathed out. "n-nice to meet you." If he was sober Kurt would have kicked himself.

Draco got extremely closer for Kurt hormones liking. Making him blush deeper.

"Hello gorgeous." Draco kissed cheek instead of shaking the hand Kurt offered.

Harry all the while watched all this with knowing mischievous glint in his eyes. That only Blaine noticed. _God help us all_. Blaine thought. He was very familiar with that look.

"Draco how about you entertain our guest while I reacquaint with my boyfriend." Draco didn't even spare Harry a chance at his bold deceleration. Making Harry smirk as he pulled Blaine with him to his room for a long snogging session and maybe a little more if Blaine played his cards right.

* * *

I just thought of throwing a little Draco/Kurt in the mix I just hate that he has no one so I gave him an Adonis

Tell me what you think hope you like it.

Peace :)


	10. 9 months HarryCharlie

I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly).

Pairing: Harry/Charlie.

Tittle: 9 months.

* * *

Charlie Weasely wasn't having the best year. You want to know why? Well it all started almost eight months ago. When his husband told him that he was pregnant. Don't get him wrong he was thrilled. HE was going to be a father.

But as time went by his little husband became moodier than normal. And he was already moody before all the pregnancy hormones. He would blame him for every little thing. Charlie didn't say that he didn't deserve it. It was him who forgot the contraceptive charm. That lead to his husbands new status.

After that the cravings started. Charlie would wake up in the middle of the night just to get his husband mint and cookie ice-cream and hot sauce. That was something that Charlie will never taste. Even if you gave him money.

Charlie started to like the pregnancy after a month. When his little husband started to get hornier every few hours. To Charlie that was bliss. The more his Husband got horny the kinkier he became. And Charlie loved every minute of His green eyed minx little dances, toys and costumes. He just hoped that after the pregnancy this kink would stick.

Charlie's life became hell when the doctor said that sex was out of the question. When his husband entered his eighth month. Charlie couldn't stand it. He slowly became a slave to his lover. He couldn't do anything right in his husbands eyes. And that was the kill point.

"CHARLIE!" His husbands scream brought him out of his thoughts. Not to mention the death grip on his hand. He would swear to every god there was that he heard his bones crack. Yes, His beautiful amazing little innocent husband is in labor.

"I'm here baby."He tried to sooth.

"UGGGHHHHHHH!" His husband squeezed his hand as a response.

"Come on Harry, Push." Poppy Told his husband.

"I'm pushing! Get her out." Harry screamed. "FUUUK CHARLIE WEASLEY IF THAT COCK OF YOURS GETS NEAR ME I'M CUTTING IT OF."

Charlie gulped at his husbands declaration. "It's OK baby just push. You'll hold her in a few minutes."

Harry screamed as he pushed. "DON'T BABY ME. I'M PUSHING. AND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR AS LONG AS I LIKE."

After one last push. Baby wails could be heard.

"Here you go Harry. Your baby girl is here." Poppy handed Harry the pink bundle. After cleaning her and examining her.

Harry took his little girl and started to coo. "Look Charlie our baby girl." He showed his husband their new baby.

Charlie smiled at him after Poppy fixed his hand. He sat next to husband and saw the little girl. With auburn hair. Soft creamy skin just like her mothers.

"Hay sweetie." Charlie cooed. "I'm your Daddy Princess and this is mommy." Charlie kissed Both his daughter and husband.

And that was that. Julia Violet Weasley was born on midnight 3rd of June. The first born daughter of Charlie Weasley and Harry James Potter-Weasley.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think

I know that it's been a couple of days since I updated

So as an apology I'm updating two more stories other than this one hope you like all of them.

Peace :)


	11. Naughty assistance HarryBruceW

I don't own Harry Potter or The dark night.

Pairing: Harry/Bruce.

Tittle: Naughty assistant.

Warning: Graphic stuff if you don't like the just **skip**.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was siting in his office when a knock came from his door.

"Come in." He called out. As he was signing some paper work. His head lifted from the papers when he heard the door open then close. He was meet with his new assistant. His eyed ran from the high heels, The lace stockings that ended when the mini business skirt began. The skin tight button up white shirt. The attractive red plumb lips. The triangle glasses hiding emerald green eyes. The black hair that was up in a messy bun.

"What can I do for you Miss Black?" Bruce got back to his paper work without a second glance at his assistance.

Bruce heard the sound of heels clicking and looked up. Just to see the black suspender belts as the skirt flared with his assistance movements.

"I just wanted to give you some _more_ paper work to sign." His assistance sat at the edge of his desk and put the left foot over the other. Which made the mini skirt ride up more.

Bruce eyed the exposed milky skin hungrily.

"And what are those papers for?" He eyed his assistance with a clear lust filled eyes.

"Well Mr. Wayne they are for my new raise that we talked about." Bruce ran his hand over his assistance's stocking covered legs. Making him shiver.

"I don't really remember talking about that." Bruce said as he pulled his assistance on his lap. Making the green eyed straddle him.

The green eyed man moved his face so that his lips were against Bruce's ear. "Oh, But don't you remember last night when I was sucking you." He licked and nibbled at Bruce's ear. Making the older man moan.

Bruce moved his hands to his assistance arse and started to massage it slightly. Making the man on his lap moan and start to kiss him furiously. Bruce started to unbutton the mans shirt as the man ground his arse to his fast filling cock.

Bruce threw the shirt on the floor and stood. Making the man stand with him. He made him turn and bend to the desk. The smaller man had no problem with putting his hands on the desk and spread his legs wider. Making the mini lift all the way to show that the man was wearing a black thong underneath. Which made Bruce Wayne Billionaire, Playboy get hard and almost cream himself. Bruce bent over the man.

"Well, Well what do we have here Miss Black?" Bruce whispered in his husky voice that he knew made the man under him go mad.

Harry moaned and turned his face back smirking. "A naughty assistance?"

"A naughty assistance indeed. You need punishment for making me go crazy with this little outfit of yours."

A smack sound rang through the office followed by a deep moan.

"Oh, God." Harry whimpered as Bruce started to spank him. Making him harder than he already was.

"No, Just Bruce." Bruce chuckled and brought his hand again on the reddened cheek.

He started to massage it after giving it a couple more smacks. Making the smaller man moan louder.

Bruce moved the thong aside and was about to prepare the green eyed man.

"It's OK I'm ready." Bruce almost lost it again at that. He opened one of his drawers and reached for the lube that was inside. He slid down his pants and boxers a little and rubbed some lube at his proud erection.

He slowly started to push in. Enjoying the gasp that came out from the body under him. He stilled as he bottomed out. Taking a deep breath.

"Bruce for fuck's sake just move." Harry turned his head and looked at Bruce.

Bruce gave a breathless chuckle and started to slowly thrust inside the smaller man.

The room was filled with moans and groans until both men found release. Harry yelling Bruce's name. And Bruce grunting as he came inside him.

After standing as they were to catch their breath. Bruce pulled out and put on his pants. He sat on the forgotten chair and pulled the other man on his lap.

"We should do this again." Bruce said as he intertwined his left hand with the others. The light caught on both fingers that the men wore.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we should but next time I decide what to wear." Harry turned around and kissed his husband.

"Agreed." Bruce replied his mouth still attached to his husbands.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before Bruce broke it. "Are you sure no one saw you dressed like this?"

Harry just chuckled and cuddled his husbands chest.

* * *

hope it was good

first time writing such a thing.

Peace :)

P.S. third one will need a little more time but it will be Puck/Harry


	12. The janitor's closet HarryPuck

I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

Pairing: Harry/Puck.

Tittle: The janitor's closet.

A.N. Harry first moves into lima when Puck is in juvy.

* * *

When Harry first arrived at Lima, Ohio he thought that he was finally was aloud some peace and quiet. But when he entered _McKinley High _he was sourly mistaken.

He never knew that they classified people in high school. There was the Cheerios, The jocks, The nerds, The beautiful people. But what caught his eyes the most were the _GLEEKS. _The underdogs of this school. He tried very hard to understand them. But he honestly couldn't. He just understood to stay a distance from them so that he wouldn't get caught in one of the facial slushies. That didn't mean he didn't help them oh he did. And he was attacked if it wasn't for his martial arts training in the war they would have gotten him with a good right hook.

And that was the last time anyone of the jocks got close to him. In the first glance they only saw the petite feminine build, the pale creamy skin. Big green eyes and long hair. But behind the soft, angel looking boy was a monster he took down three of them in one go.

They stayed clear of him and he warned the football jocks from touching the glee kids. Which made him popular with the gleeks. One day he was siting with them at lunch when the hottest guy came and sat next to him. He was about to tell him to fuck off. When the glee kids all started to welcome him and hug him. If you thought that Harry was surprise. That would be the understatement of the year.

"Sup cutie the name's Puck." The guy - Puck - Was looking at him and flexing his muscles. He really wanted to hit him for the cutie comment. But held back he didn't want to risk his friendship with the gleeks.

"Harry." He gave him an annoyed smile. He stood and left. Harry could feel Pucks burning eyes on his whole body. It made him shiver.

After a couple of days. He meet him again in the hallway. He was leaning next to_ HIS LOCKER. _

"Hey shortie." Puck gave him a flirty smile. That actually would have worked for him if not for the 'shortie comment'

"Do you really want to get hit is that it?" Harry asked him.

"I wouldn't really mind if you hit on me." He answered with a grin. Harry new the meaning behind that grin and prayed that he wasn't blushing. With no success what so ever.

Puck moved closer and whispered in his ear. "Your blush is so sexy." He breathed out. Making Harry hold back his shiver.

Harry sighed and pushed him away so that he could open his locker."What do you want Puckerman?"

"Isn't that obvious I want you." He answered again with that sinful grin.

"Sorry I don't do one night stands." Harry said then turned away and left.

The third time Harry meet Noah Puckerman. He was not expecting it.

He was heading to the lunch hall. When suddenly he was pulled into the janitor's closet. It was dark and strong arms were pining him to the door. The light was turned on and he came face to face with the bad boy of his dreams himself. Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell do you want Puckerman?" He hissed at him. While trying to erase the million different things they could do in the janitor's closet.

"I just want you to hear me out." Puck backed away from the smaller man raising his hand in the world wide sign of surrender.

"The talk." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"I want to go out with you." Puck asked in a no shite tone.

"I already told you I don't do one night stands." Harry sighed and turned his bright green eyes on the much taller teen.

"I know. that's why I said I want to go out with you, Not sleep with you."

Harry really wanted to say yes. But he stayed strong...for now.

"And if I said yes then what?"

"Then we go on a date. And if you don't like it we'll just stay as friends." Puck looked at him hopeful.

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes at the boys actions."You have yourself a deal."

And with that Harry did the thing that he wanted to do since the first time he met the boy. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled back he gave him a smiled and turned to leave. He was suddenly turned and was pushed against the door.

"You can't just kiss me then leave." Puck whispered in his ear. "It's my turn now." Harry shivered.

Puck's lips meet his in a second kiss. This one was more intense then the first one. Things started to get heated very soon. And by the time the bell rang announcing that lunch was over. Harry had done some of the things that he thought of doing with Puck in the janitor's closet.

* * *

OK that was long but I hope you guys like it

I love Puck/Harry stories There aren't many of them

give me some pairings people I need to write

Peace :)


	13. Erotic dance HarryEric

I don't own Harry Potter or True blood.

Pairing: Harry/Eric.

Requested by: .

Tittle: Erotic dance.

* * *

After the coming out of the vampires all over the globe and the boom of his blood products company. Harry Potter started to roam the world to all the vampire hot spots. In search of new products to make and to see what the vampires really thought of his products. He was not surprised to fined that his products surpassed the synthetic blood crap that the Japanese came up with.

So there he was standing in front of one of the best vampire club in the states. Fangtasia. _Really they couldn't have come up with a better name_.He thought to himself as he showed his ID to the burly bouncer.

As he moved towards the bar. Harry could feel the many eyes that moved with him. He didn't feel as uncomfortable with it as he used to at first. But as he remembered why. His friend once told him that Harry in particular had a tantalizing scent. So he got over it for the sake of his job.

He ordered a couple of shots to start with. And after his third shot he started to do what he did best. Observe. He noticed the vampires of course, The fangbangers as the pathetic excuse for humans were named. But what really caught Harry's eye was the vampire that sat on a thrown in the middle slightly shadowed by the dim lights. He really didn't care about the Malfoy look alike female vampire that was whispering in the siting man's ear. After a second of observing the vampire made eye contact with him and Harry shivered by the intense gaze and quickly averted his eyes. He would have sworn that he heard a growl coming from the vampires direction but he shook his head and swallowed another shot.

He could still feel the vampires eyes roam over his body make him shiver once again. Then an idea came to Harry. He lifted his head with a devilish smirk on his lips that made more than a few vampires and humans alike look at him with lust filled eyes.

Harry decided that he would put Draco's dance lessons to good use. So when a song came that matched his mischievous mood. He started to make his way towards the dance floor after one last shot. The way to the middle of the dance floor cleared for him and he started to sway with the music's melody. But when the beat kicked in so was his moves. Harry started to sway more moving his slim petite body in wanton moves that made more than one dancer drool and start to move towards him. He just looked at them and raised his hand shaking his head no. They didn't have a choice but to back off especially since Harry used a little magic to hold them off.

Harry moved his head and body towards the siting vampire. He looked at him with half hooded eyes and parted his lips invitingly. All the while moving his hands all over his body in an erotic way. A second later found Harry in the arms of the same vampire with blonde hair. The vampires hands moving all over his body. He turned so that his back was to the vampire. Then he dipped and stood slowly rubbing his body shamelessly against the vampire. It was when Harry bent over and grinded his arse against the Eric's arousal. That final move made the vampire undone. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and made his way to the door that lead to his office. Eric nodded his thanks to Pam as she held the door open for him. He smacked the wizard's arse when he started to struggle.

He threw open his office door and dropped the petite man on the couch.

"I could have walked you know."Harry muttered looking at the slowly advancing vampire.

"That was quite a surprise." Eric pulled Harry against him. His lips ghosting against the other's. "I see you've learned new dance moves min lille drille*"

A breathy laugh came from the green eyed man. "Yes, Well, Draco had fun teaching me the moves." That earned him a growl from the vampire.

"Eric."Harry moaned as the said vampire started to lick and suck on his neck.

"Jeg vil kneppe dig**." Eric whispered to the wizard in his arms. Making him shiver.

"Go ahead." Harry smirked at him and started to move towards the table. His arse moving in a tantalizing move from side to side.

Harry found himself naked and pined to the table soon after.

He woke up the next day at noon having slept only a few hours thoroughly fucked. And lying on a strong chest. Harry moaned as he got more comfortable on his beloved pillow and was back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

So tell me what do you think?Good? Bad? Amazing?

* My little tease.

** I want to fuck you.

Peace :)


	14. Trouble HarryHotch

I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal minds.

Pairing: Harry/Hotch

Requested by: Seraphinus.

Tittle: Trouble.

* * *

SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner moved as quietly as possible through the back kitchen door. He told himself that it was important for the sake of his own life to be. As he finally reached the stairs. He thought that he was clear. That was until before he made his first step. The damn floor bored creaked. He cursed quietly. He hoped that it was gone unnoticed. But today was not his lucky day.

"You do know that it's three am right now, Don't you?" The soft sounding voice came from behind him making him freeze in place. He turned as slowly as humanly possible trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Really? I didn't notice." He said as he looked at the black haired man on the couch. Said man huffed and tried to get up from his place. Tried being the key word. "Baby you need any help?"

That got him a glare that would have made any lesser man melt. But Aaron already knew that he was in trouble. So he didn't push it.

"Don't baby me Aaron Hotchner. I'm not incompetent I'm pregnant and you're late. _Again_" The man once again tried to get up and succeeded this time around. He placed his hand on his swollen stomach and the other on the small of his back. He waddled till he reached Aaron. and stared him down.

"I'm sorry." Aaron was enough of a man to admit that. He looked at the green eyed man and cupped his jaw with one hand and the other caressing his pregnant belly. "I should have left work sooner. It's just that I was too caught up with it to notice the time." He sighed locking his eyes with emeralds.

The smaller man pouted for a minute or so before giving a sigh defeated. "Fine, I get it. But if you're late again you're sleeping on the couch. And I'll stick Mama Weasley on you." Harry kiss him softy after the threat was made clear.

Aaron was enjoying kissing his little lover when he suddenly felt him tense.

"Baby?" He looked at the smaller man's wide open eyes.

"Aaron." He said with the smallest voice.

"Yes?"

"I think that my water just broke."

Aaron looked down. and indeed there was water on the floor. The only word that came to his head at that moment before he ran to prepare everything was. _SHITE_.

* * *

I just love mpreg don't you?

especially if Harry is the mommy. Tell me what you think.

Peace :)


	15. Bad boys HarryDamon

I don't own Harry Potter or TVD

Pairing: Harry/Damon.

Requested by:

Tittle: Bad boys.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up slowly from the sinful dream he just had. Moaning softly as he stretched his petite body. He rolled over to the side but was stopped by a very hard barrier. He opened his jade green eyes slowly and looked up. His eyes caught with hungry sky blue eyes. He couldn't believe that he had done it again. As slowly as he could move he rolled over to the other side. He started to climb off the bed when he noticed that he was in all his naked glory. He turned his head to see that the sex god that was sleeping next to him. On his side with his head raise on his hand looking at him with the same gaze that always made Harry's knees go week.

Harry blushed at the smirk that came his way. He pulled the sheet exposing the other one. Which made the lying man stretch his long very very muscled limps. The action made Harry almost drool and blush a darker red. He hurriedly rapped the sheet around him before he lost control over his actions and jumped on the bed. He started to look around for his clothes but couldn't find them anywhere.

"You won't find them."Came the deep husky voice from the bed.

Harry sighed and turned around. "Where are my clothes Damon?" He asked the still naked man on the bed.

"I hid them." He said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Why?"

"So you won't run away this time." Damon sat up and looked at the sheet covered man.

"I don't run." He huffed turning away from the hungry gaze.

Harry suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with his hands pinned above his head with Damon's face nuzzling his neck. He breath started to get faster.

"I want you." Damon whispered next to his ear making him shiver.

"You can't have me." Harry knew exactly what to say to rile the vampire up and over the edge.

"Is that so?" The vampire said as he lifted him and threw him on the bed making him gasp softly.

Harry looked at the smirking vampire with excitement. He new that if Damon got riled up enough the sex would be earth shattering.

Oh and it was. The way Damon moved over him. Thrusting deep inside of him. Making claiming marks all over his milky white skin. Making his voice hoarse by screaming Damon's name over and over again. Harry finally passed out from all of the intense rounds of fucking. With only one thought on his sex addled mind.

_I just love those bad boys._

* * *

__OK now another one is over tell me what do you think?

The next one will be Harry/Stephan Tittle: Green eyed monster.

I'm going to open a new drabble fic but with song fics this time

give me songs with pairing and I'll write as I see it fit with the song so far the first two chapters are set.

Peace :)


	16. Green eyed monster HarryStephan

I don't own Harry Potter or TVD.

Pairing: Harry/Stephan.

Tittle: Green eyed monster.

Requested by:

Warning: Graphic material. Don't want then **_SKIP_**

* * *

Stephan Salvatore sumond all his power to not move from his place. As he saw his lover. HIS. Touch and tease with Elijah. He couldn't help his jealousy really. Vampires were very known for their possessiveness. Ever since Elijah first arrived at Mystic falls he has shown an obvious interest in Harry. And Stephan knew it. And he hated it.

Harry knew exactly what he was doing as he leaned closer to Elijah. He also knew that they were being watched. He felt excitement inside of him as Elijah responded just like they had planned. They both laughed and he knew that his boyfriend was just dying to pull them apart. He had planned this with Elijah to see if he could get a rise from his _vampire_ boyfriend.

Stephan watched as his petite lover stood on the tips of his toes to whisper to Elijah. The green eyed man said something that made Elijah smirk down at him. And made Stephan break the wooden arm rest of the chair he was sitting on.

Elijah hugged Harry and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Then walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed. Harry found himself surrounded by a pair of familiar strong arms. He gasp when he felt lips on his neck. Stephan pulled him tighter against his chest nipping and sucking on his neck making a claiming mark.

"**_MINE_**." He growled next to Harry's ear making the smaller man shiver.

He started to push him down on the floor. Making him lay on his back. He started to pull of his shirt. He threw it to the side and started to place claiming bites all over the exposed creamy skin. Harry moaned when he reached his nibble. Sucking it and biting lightly on it. Making the flushed man under him arch his back. Stephan made the same thing to his other nipple. Before going down dipping his tongue in his belly button make him moan louder. He slowly undid his jeans and pulled them down. He stopped for just a second when he saw that Harry was going commando. He continued his licking and suck of Harry's body making him beg and moan louder. He found one of Harry's joy spots just under his hip bone and sucked on it hard making him scream out.

"Please Stephan. Please." Harry moaned Stephan's name over and over. Until finally Stephan took Harry in his mouth making him arch his back. and reach to tangle his hand in Stephan's hair.

Stephan reached one of his hands towards Harry's mouth. Knowing that Harry would understand. Which he did. Harry started to suck in lick Stephan's fingers in his mouth making him moan. And that made wonderful vibrations up Harry's spine Which lead for him to scream.

Stephan pulled out his fingers from Harry's mouth deeming them wet enough. He then thrusted two inside Harry. Making the smaller man fuck himself on Stephan's fingers. In the back of Harry's mind he was glad that they had sex this very morning or that would have not been enjoyable. Stephan put a third and final finger in Harry's entrance stretching him enough. He gave a final suck and lifted his head away from Harry. Stephan reached for the lube that he knew was under the chair cushion from their last fun on the library. He pulled his fingers out delighted by Harry's disappointed groan.

Stephan kissed him as he started to push inside of Harry as slowly as he could. He stopped when he bottomed out. Staying as still as possible so that he won't hurt his lover. Harry nodded at him saying that it was okay to move.

Stephan started to thrust slowly making Harry moan from the movement inside him. Harry wanted to cry when Stephan pulled out but stopped when Stephan flipped him on his hands and knees. He entered him again with one powerful thrust.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed. tightening reflexively around Stephan making him groan.

Stephan started aiming his thrust directly over Harry's prostate making him scream out his name over and over.

"Harder Stephan please!" Came a scream from under Stephan making him chuckle as he complied. He started to move faster and thrust harder.

"You're so tight baby. So good." Stephan groaned out against the back of Harry's neck sucking at another one of his sweet spots.

Harry fell on his elbows moving his lower half back as Stephan thrusted forwards. He finally came from the abuse on his prostate by Stephan.

Stephan gave a few more thrusts but he couldn't last longer from the tightening surrounding his cock. They both fell on the ground with Stephan pulling out and moving to the side so he wouldn't crush his petite lover.

Harry turned and snuggled against Stephan's exposed chest. He didn't even notice when Stephan took of his shirt.

Stephan put his arms around his lover and delighted with his scent. Caressing his back making him shiver.

"You do know that he's my brother. right?" Harry finally said after regaining control over his breathing.

Stephan grunted against his neck but answered anyway. "Yes." Making Harry laugh and move to stand. Stephan looked at him puzzled.

"Ready for round two?" He looked down at the still siting vampire. Then turned around and started to sway toward the bedroom.

Stephan growled and moved in vampire super speed throwing Harry's naked body over his shoulder and running faster towards the bedroom.

Damon arrived home to the sound of Harry's screams of ecstasy. He turned his head to the side and gave one of his sexy smirks. He just turned around and went to find Alaric. He was suddenly horny.

* * *

Done OK tell me you thoughts.

Peace :)


	17. Puppet HarryAngel

I don't own Harry Potter or Angel

pairing: Harry/Angel.

Tittle: Puppet.

A/N this is the episode where Angel gets turned into a puppet. (I just love this episode)

* * *

From the moment he woke up in that studio as a puppet he knew that it was going to be a day worse than hell.

First, He had to sneak into his office so that no one would see him especially not Spike. But today was just not his lucky day.

After the team had left his office. More like he kicked them out. Then the last person he wanted to see entered his office. Of course that bastard was Spike. Who kept mocking him until he kicked his arse.

finally, and that was the cherry on top. When he finished teaching Spike a lesson in manners. He went to his office to try to get his head straight. When he finally seemed to calm down. He heard the familiar crack that announced the arrival of his lover. He became as still as possible. He thanked his lucky stars that his chair was turned to the wall.

"Angel?" Came the almost soft whisper.

He internally groaned. He had to answer. His lover can already feel his presence. "Yes love?"

"Are you okay?" He could hear the worry in his petite lover's voice.

"Everything's fine." That was a complete lie. He told himself.

"Well are you going to turn around or what?" At least he sounded amused.

Angel hesitated to answer. "I don't really feel like turning." He chuckled lightly.

"But I've got you a present." His lover purred. Which made Angel groan again.

"Yeah?What?" His voice came a little strangled.

"Well." He could his lover's foot steps getting closer to where he sat. "I was doing a little bit of shopping and I found something that I thought you may like."

He finally reached the chair and turned it. Angel closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his lover's reaction.

"Well it seems like my plans for the day is ruined." Harry sighed as he took in his lover's new look. "But you do look cute and cuddly."

Angel snapped his eyes open to reprimand his lover but his words got stuck in his throat. His lover was standing in front of him wearing one his leather jackets. But that was not what made him swallow his words. It was the skimpy green lace he could see under the wide open jacket. And it did not help that he was wearing those sexy leather boot. And his hair was down to his shoulders in messy curls. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Not to mention his red-painted lips. His petite lover's look was screaming fuck me.

"Was I not tortured enough today?" He grunted smacking his head against the table.

"Oh you poor baby." Harry cooed at him. And if he did not look so fuckable right now. Angel would have snapped at him too. Instead Angel just dragged his eyes from the boot covered feet. To the smooth long legs. That he wanted to be wrapped around his waist so bad.

"It seems that today is not a good da for you baby." Harry said as he jumped on the table crossing his legs. He kept the jacket open to show his legs.

"You're a sadist." Angel glared at him.

"aw I love you too." Harry looked at the puppet version of his lover and started to coo. Angel just let him.

They sat together for five more minutes when the door burst open once again to show the blonde vampire.

"Angel you wanker you ca..." Spike stood still eyeing the practically naked wizard. "Wow."

"Spike get out." Angel growled in warning. While Harry blushed.

"No. I quite like the view here." He smirked at the blushing wizard. "Heya Harry."

Angel puppet face vamped out and he attacked the blonde for the second time today. And won again. He came back to his office and found his lover in his chair with his boot covered feet on his desk. He could see from his siting position the black thong that he was wearing and groaned loud this time.

"Baby?" Harry looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You want to bring me to an early grave. Don't you?" He stared at his lover.

"But you're a vampire." He widened his eyes then smirked and stood towering over his puppet turned lover.

"When will you be back to normal?" He asked him.

"I don't know." Angel sighed and went to sit on his chair.

"Make it quick. I'm horny." And he disappeared with a crack smirking.

* * *

Sorry for not updating

was having writers block.

tell me what you think

Peace :)

ps next pairing will be.. Why don't you guys decide


	18. Blind date HarrySteve

I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.

Pairing: Harry/Steve (Captain America.)

Tittle: Blind date.

Requested by: Scraphinus.

* * *

"I hate you." Came the first words when Tony answered the phone.

"Harry?"

"Yes. I hate you." Harry said through the phone again.

"I know I heard you the first time." Tony snorted. "And why do you hate me this time for?"

"You set me up on a blind date. Even though you know I hate them." Harry yelled. "And now I don't know what to wear."

"That's it?" Tony replied simply.

"Yes." Harry took a deep calming breath.

"And that's why you hate me." Tony already knew the routine. It has ben happening ever since he meet Harry two years ago. They woke up after a long night of drinking naked in bed. At the time Tony would have done anything to get Harry out. But when they started to talk and joke. Tony just fell in love with Harry's sarcastic personality. It also didn't hurt that both of them came from money so Tony knew that Harry wasn't after his money. And they have been friends ever since.

"Tony be serious. I really don't have anything to wear." Harry huffed.

"Harry I've seen you closet. It's even bigger than mine. I never even thought that that was possible."Tony laughed at his friends predicament. "Just wear something green. I'll go good with your eyes."

"Tonyyyy." Harry whined."Is it okay if I wore one of my dresses?"

"No. Wear it for the second date. Even though I like you better in a dress." Tony quickly added."Wear something casual. Black dress pants and a silk dark green shirt should do."

Harry sighed. "Fine I'll call you when I get back." But before Tony could hang up. Harry thought it was good to say."Tony if this guy is either brainless or dead ugly I'll drive you're new lotus exige off a cliff." He then hung up before Tony could say anything.

Harry got dressed and waited for his date to arive.

Harry got bored after an hour of waiting so he went to his living room and sat on the couch flipping channels without even paying attention.

And then it came the familiar sound of his door bell.

_Finally._ Harry thought. _I really hope he's not a douche I don't want to kill Tony just yet. _

He walked as slowly as possible to answer the door. When he finally opened it he stood shell-shocked.

There on his door step stood a sex god. Dirty blonde hair a strong muscled body that Harry wanted to be writhing under it so bad. With blue eyes that Harry wanted to only be on him and strong big hands.

Before Harry could say anything he heard the man in front of him speak.

"Wow." Steve Rogers breathed out as he laid his eyes on the petite angel in front of him. When he first heard Tony talk about arranging a blind date for him he had the strong erge to tell him no. But then Tony started to bug him until he said yes. And now looking at the green bright eyes in front of him. He was glad that he agreed.

Harry smiled at that. Tony picked well. Harry thought.

Harry offered his hand to the man. "Hello my name's Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself and shock Harry's hand."The pleasure is mine I assure you." HE gave him a smile that was easily returned."Shall we?" Steve offered his hand.

"Yes we shall." Harry quickly locked the door to his house.

Harry could honestly say that tonight was one of the best nights that he had in months. They went to dinner and talked. Then they went to the movies. Finally they took a long walk in the park and talked some more. Steve was a complete gentleman. He didn't do anything to Harry that he didn't like. They decided that both of them would like to go out with the other again some time soon.

When they finally reached Harry's house. They stood facing each other for a second before Harry stood on his tiptoes and put his arms around his neck. Steve meet him half way and kissed softly for a moment then they parted and kissed again but more passionately.

Steve pulled back reluctantly and smiled down at his beautiful date.

"I'll see you soon." He said after kissing Harry one last time before he left.

Harry stood on his door step for a few minutes in a daze before he shook his head and walked inside his house and reached for his phone and dialed Tony's number.

"I love you." He said as soon as Tony picked up.

"I know." Tony answered smugly. "So does that mean it was good?"

"It was Fantastic. He is amazing." Harry sighed dreamily and plobed down on his couch. "Are we still on for Vegas on Saturday?"

"Of course." Tony scuffed. "I'm always on for taking your money."

"Yeah. Yeah keep dreaming." Harry laughed.

"Just so you'll know I've been practicing." Tony huffed.

"Counting cards is illegal Tony. And as I remember the last time we went to Vegas I won half a mil and that's only from the first hand.'' Harry kept on laughing.

"Keep laughing and mocking I'll take your money one way or another."

They said their goodbyes and both went to bed with smiles.

* * *

OK tell me what you think?

I'm still suffering from my writers block but it's starting to loosen up.

Peace :)


	19. Obsession HarryKlaus

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries.

Pairing: Harry/Klaus.

Tittle: obsession.

* * *

In a quiet village in cold snowy Russia. In a nameless bar. In the middle of the night to be exact. Sat a beautiful woman with long black hair swept over her left shoulder showing her back. She was wearing a backless bodycon blood-red dress that showed of her wing tattoos. With an emerald teardrop pendant worn back word. Her angelic features were over shadowed by the dark light of the bar. She sat on the bar drinking what looked to be vodka. No man dared to come close to her for even though she was very fair and lovely but one look from her startling emerald eyes sent them away.

This quiet woman had a very well-kept secret. A white lie if you want to call it. Her secret was the she was not a she.

She was a he by the name of Harry Potter.

Half an hour past midnight a man entered the same bar. A handsome man if not a little dangerous. The reason for that was the devious glint in his blue eyes and the seductive smirk on his lips. He sat right next to the black-haired beauty. He signaled for the bartender to come closer.

"odin burbon i vse, chtoangel imyeet.(one bourbon and whatever the angel is having.)" He told him and the man acted as fast as he could to comply.

"Eto bylo dolgoe vremya Niklaus.(It has been a long time Nicklaus.)" The soft voice came from red-painted lips as the fair man turned to look at him.

The man now identified as Nicklaus smirked and locked his eyes with emerald greens.

"Moĭ privet lyubvi.(Hello my love.)" He whispered reverently.

"How did you find me Klaus?"

"It was not that hard." Klaus turned his whole body to face the beauty next to him."Even if you changed the way you did you hair." His hand touched the silky soft locks. "Or the way you dressed." His hand moved from the black hair to run over the exposed back with feather light touches until he settled it on the mans slender waist making the green-eyed man shiver. "Even if you painted your lips red." His other hand caressed his face. "I'll always find you Harry."

Harry gasp softly at the small gestures.

"There is a reason for why I left Klaus." He said looking at Klaus.

"I know." Klaus moved his face closer."I came to bring you back."

"Who said I wanted to go back." His green eyes flashed a brighter green at Klaus's words.

"Because..." He moved his face until now his lips were barely an inch away from Harry's own."If you didn't want to be found I wouldn't have found you."

Harry snorted. He locked his eyes with Klaus and leaned further and kissed him softly. The briefest touch of lips against lips. He pulled away and downed the rest of his drink. He stood up and took his fur coat from the stool next to him.

Klaus sat silently drinking his own drink. When not even half way to the door a voice called his name.

"Nicklaus.." He turned and came face to face with his lovers smiling lips. "Aren't you coming?"

He got up after he downed his own drink and reached his lover and wrapped his arms around him kissing him passionately. They separated after a couple of seconds panting.

"Let's go home." Harry whispered next to his ear.

"Yes my love."

They left the quiet cold village and never looked back.

* * *

OK this has been on my mind for a long while now and I had to write it.

I'm actually thinking of writing a whole story about it.

Please tell me if it's worth my time to write a whole story about it.

Peace :)


	20. Punishment HarrySteve M

I don't own Harry Potter or Hawaii five-0.

Pairing: Harry/Steve.

Tittle: Punishment.

* * *

"Danny, Seriously I'm perfectly fine it's just a scratch." Steve McGarrett told his partner who kept dragging him to the hospital ER.

"No you are not fine." Danny glared at him."You were not suppose to fight a dangerous suspect that has a machete in one hand and a 30 inch blade in the other unarmed. That was just moronic man."

"Fine." Steve sighed as he was pushed down on a bed."Can't we at least go to another hospital?" He asked but it was already too late. He caught a flash of black ebony hair and hid his face with his unharmed arm.

Before Danny could say no. A cute doctor in a white coat and blue scrubs underneath pulled the curtains of the bed.

"Alright what do we have here?" The petite man asked looking at Danny. Who was mesmerized by the emerald-green eyes.

"Wow." He breathed out. "If I had known there were doctors like you I would've gotten injured more often."

Dr. Harry P. Black. Danny read his doctors ID. Smiled at him as he reached for the chart at the end of the bed.

"Thank you but.."Harry lifted his left hand to show the emerald and diamond encrusted engagement ring."I have a fiancé."

Danny was a little disappointed. But was quickly distracted by the groan that came from the bed and he turned around to look at Steve.

"You..."But before Danny got to ask his question the cute doctor spoke.

"Mister McGarrett, What a pleasure to see you here." The doctor's tone was like ice that made Danny a little curious.

"Do you know each other?" He asked looking from the green-eyed doctor to his partner.

Steve took his blue eyes away from Harry and glanced at Danny.

"Danny meet my fiancé Harry Black." He intruduced."Harry this is my partner Danny Williams."

Danny stood with wide shocked eyes at Steve. He didn't know what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danny." Harry gave him a small smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope nothing bad."Danny couldn't keep the words to himself and returned Harry's smile.

"Now what's going on here?" Harry turned his green eyes to Steve. Who kept fidgeting.

"Nothi.."

"He faced an armed gangster who had to shanks unarmed." Danny cut him off.

Harry's eyebrow twitched. "I see."

"It's just a scratch really." Steve glared at a smirking Danny.

"Let's see this scratch shall we." Harry replied as he moved closer to his fiancé now patient.

Steve took off his shirt and turned his head so he won't see Harry's reaction.

"This SCRATCH seems to need about thirteen stitches." HArry said as he examined the wound that ran the length of Steve's left arm.

"Oh." Steve said as he tried hard to ignore the snickering Danny behind Harry.

"Oh?" Harry looked at him incredulsly."Is that all you have to say?"

"It's not a big deal?"Somehow his reply came out as a question. Which seemed to anger Harry more.

Harry looked at him and nodded seeming to catch what he wanted to say next.

"Well since you nearly getting your arm cut off is not a big deal. Then I guess you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch until the wedding."

Danny couldn't help it and full on laughed so hard tears came down his arms.

"But.."Steve looked from the retreating back of his petite fiancé and his laughing friend."That two months from now."

Harry turned to him and smirked evilly." I know." Then he walked away. Leaving a two men one laughing and the other couldn't decide between scowling at his friend or sulking about his punishment. His fiancé was cruel sometimes.

* * *

tell me what you think?is it any good?

the ring . /_ remove spaces.

Peace :)


	21. Online dating HarrySam 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry/Sam.

Tittle: Online dating.

* * *

"Dude, I seriously can't believe you." Dean told his brother as the entered the bar Sam was supposed to meet the guy in. "This is a new low for you."

"Shut up Dean." Sam snapped at his brother for the tenth time today. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did. The guy could be a lazy, fat huge biker dude who can crush you with his meaty thumps." Dean huffed and both headed to an empty spot on the bar and ordered two beers.

"Whatever Dean you'll see when he get's here." Sam swore that he will bug his brother till the day they died when his date showed up.

You see two months ago while on a hunt and Sam was doing research. A guy accidentally sent him a message. It wasn't really an accident since Sam was hacking one of the witnesses' Email. The guy was ranting about how it was boring at his new hunt. Which made Sam's eyes bug out. And that he just wanted to relax for once in his life. Sam then Emailed him telling him about himself and how he was hacking his friend's email for a hunt. He was surprized when the guy understood and they hit it off right away. It started exchanging information on hunts and such. Then they started to talk about each other and then they went from Emails to Texts to Phone calls. Dean was totally lived. His brother was talking to some unknown guy and not any guy a hunter too.

Sam looked at his brother with an inner smirk. Dean was going to get the surprize of a life time. He knew that Sam was talking to some guy he meet on the Internet but he didn't know that Sam knew what he looked like. They both had been webcam talking too when Dean was not there.

Sam looked at his wristwatch checking the time. He was five minutes late. I hope he's not standing me up. Sam thought. That would make Dean mock him for life.

Just as he was about to call him. He heard Dean whistle and stand up. He looked at where Dean was heading and smirked. He slowly followed him.

Dean was bored looking at the people coming and going no one held his interest for long. That was until the door opened and in came a green-eyed beauty. The petite girl had one of those modern cuts that was almost shaved short at the back with long bangs that was swept to the right side of her face. She was wearing a green shirt that had a wide collar exposing one of her delicate shoulders and was longer on the front and the back than the sides showing her skinny waist. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans that had Dean drooling. and was holding a leather jacket in one had and what seemed like a motorbike helmet. So she's a rider chick. Sweet. Dean thought. And whistled low and stood to go to her.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said as he reached the booth that the girl was siting on. "And you are?" He asked as he sat down uninvited.

"Non of your business." Dean watched the pink lips move as she talked.

"No that's not it." He tried to look thoughtful before he answered the hot chick. "A hot chi-" He didn't get to finish as Sam stepped in for him.

"I'm sorry for my brother." He said as he sat down next to the hot girl and put his arm around her shoulder. He glared at him for interrupting. But soon enough his glare turned to shock.

"That's alright. All is forgiving." The girl said smiling at Sam and then she kissed him. ON THE LIPS.

Dean was in shock. Here in front of him his geeky brother. - Don't get him wrong he loved his brother but he was a total geek - was making out with this hot chick. His gay brother.

Sam pulled back and looked at his shocked brother.

"Dean." That brought him out of his shock. "Let me introduce you to Harry the lazy, fat huge biker dude who can crush me with his meaty thumps."

"No way." He breathed out as he looked at the hot girl. no guy. That his brother was online dating. "Dude. I'm seriously rethinking my choice in teams."

Harry laughed and offered his hand to Dean. "Nice to finally meet you." He smiled at his boyfriends brother. "And did you really say that I'm a lazy, fat huge biker dude who can crush Sam with his meaty thumps?" He said with a teasing smile. Making Dean blush and Sam laugh.

"Well Sammy said you were a hunter and you had a bike and you see where I went with that little information." Dean huffed looking at his beer.

"Sam didn't tell you that he had my photo?" Harry looked at Sam who was more interested with his beer label.

Dean's head snapped up looking at his guilty looking brother. "You know?!"

When Sam didn't say anything. Harry huffed and snatched Sam's cell from the table and threw it to Dean.

"No!" Sam shouted but it was too late Dean has already opened the cell and was staring at the photo in the background of Sam's screen. It' was a picture of Harry. On a bed lying on his stomach looking at the camera. He was completely naked.

Sam quickly snatched his cell before Dean started to drool and closed it.

Harry looked from the dazed Dean to the slightly mad Sam. He looked from the two to the cell and raised his hand to Sam.

Sam handed his cell to Harry reluctantly. He didn't know how he'll react.

Harry flipped the phone open all the while looking at Sam puzzled. That lasted only till his eyes turned to the phone screen.

Sam watched as Harry's eyes widened. Then he blushed at the still dazed Dean. Finally he turned to look at him with something in his green eyes that made him hard.

He moved closer to Sam. Close enough that he was almost on his lap.

"You have the picture of me naked as your background?" He whispered in his ear making Sam shiver and nod. "My brother rented his own room." Harry turned his face so that he was looking Sam in the eye then smirked as Sam stood up and pulled him up too. He almost ran from the bar pulling Harry with him. Yelling for Dean to not wait up.

_I should seriously think of changing teams_. Dean said as he watched his brother go. He smirked to himself. _Or better yet I can have **BOTH** teams._

* * *

This have been in the fore front of my mind.

I couldn't think of anything else.

Tell me what you think.

Peace :)


	22. Mistletoe HarryBill 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry/Bill.

Requested by: 917brat.

Tittle: Mistletoe.

* * *

Ever since his mother died. Harry has always looked after his baby brother Damien. He practically raised him since their father was in a dark place ever since that day he came home from taking him to a quidditch match. He just wanted his five-year old son to not be afraid for a bit.

Many years have gone by and James got better because he had his sons. He joined his wife when his oldest turned 17. Making him the legal guardian of the 12-year-old boy-who-lived.

He never forgave his father for taking his own life but life goes on as the muggles say.

So now here he stood in front of one of Harry's friends houses. Holding the little guy's hand so he won't run off.

Before he could knock the door opened and there stood his old crush.

"Hello Harry, Damien." Bill Weasley oldest son of the Weasleys said giving Harry and the struggling 12-year-old.

"Bill." Harry blushed at the look the older man was giving him.

"Well come on in." He replied opening the door wider so they could walk in. But not wide enough and Harry had to brush his body against him.

Harry was a little dazed being pressed against the strong muscled body of Bill's but he was brought out of his thoughts of being under Bill's strong body.

"Harry." Damien whined a little shaking his hand to make his point."Let go of my hand I want to play."He said when his older brother was not letting him go faster.

"Fine, But stay out of trouble and DO NOT eat anything the twins give you." He leveled his brother with a pointed look that clearly said 'I'm not up to a trip to St Mongos'.He smiled when Damien nodded and watched him run with a fond smile.

"Protective much." He had forgotten that Bill was still standing next to him.

"Look who's talking." Harry snorted looking at the older red-head. "The last time I remember you were the one who put wards on his siblings incase anything happened to them while playing a snowball fight.

Bill crossed his arms against his chest and huffed looking anywhere but Harry making the petite man smirk.

"That's what I thought." He was about to leave and go help in the kitchen when he was pulled against a strong chest.

Bill lowered his head and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Look above you." He whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Harry turned his upwards and his green eyes caught the plant above them commonly known as mistletoe. He blushed when he understood what Bill wa implying. He was abruptly turned to face the taller man. Bill moved his head closer half way giving Harry the choice to back off.

But he didn't. Harry leaned forward connecting their lips together in an innocent brush of lips then he pulled away blushing darker.

He was about to turn around when he was pulled again in a more intense kiss. Hiss hands easily found their familiar place in Bill's red long hair.

Their kiss became more heated and Bill pulled Harry against him. Their bodies not even an inch apart. His hands automatically moved to Harry's arse kneading the perfect globes making Harry moan in their connected lips.

They were too far gone that they forgot that they were still standing next to the door. So when someone started knocking the quickly pulled apart. But not far apart. Bill rested his forehead against Harry's. They were still panting.

"I missed you." Harry whispered. His green eyes meeting Bill's blue ones.

"Me too." Bill hummed. and kissed him softly. But before it could get heated Moly came and ushered her son and future son-in-law to where the others where.

They spent christmas night and day together. Mostly snogging. That was only when their brothers were not up to no good for once.

* * *

Finished. Tell me what you think.

I don't know exactly how many chapters I'm going to write for this drabble but I'll write as many as I can. That is if you guys keep liking what I write.

Peace :)


	23. To fall HarryMichael

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry(Azrael)/Michael.

Tittle: To fall.

Requested by: xbamboox.

* * *

Azrael couldn't take it anymore. It has been happening more and more lately. He couldn't take it.

He gazed into the eyes he loved so much. Caressing the face that he dreamed of every night. Kissing the lips that had kissed every inch of his body.

He felt so lonely. The one he loved didn't care for anything but one. To cast Lucifer out of heaven.

This has been happening for some time now. And the fighting is starting to teer him apart.

The hands that used to bring warmth to his body is now killing angels. The eyes that would seek his every time. Is now hard and cold. The soft lips that would kiss him are now bared in a vicious snarl.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take seeing the one that once and still held his heart turn from a loving Angel into a monster killing his own brothers.

The time for second chances is over and he had to leave before he was sucked in the madness

He glanced one last time to the sleeping ArchAngel's face. The face that used to be relaxed is now tense even in sleep.

He sighed. His jade green eyes filled with unshed tears and his long raven hair is moving with the wind. He looked back one last time before jumping from the edge.

Michael jerked from his sleep and looked next to him in search of his lover. But he couldn't find him. His eyes widened when he felt where his petite lover was and he raced to him. Right before Azrael fell. Michael heard his last words and fell to his knees crying in denial.

"Goodbye, Michael." He whispered right before he fell.

* * *

Soooo Sorry it took so long but I was kinda busy with college and all that crap. But I'm here now so I'll be updating everything soon enough.

Peace ;)


	24. On being Evil HarryCrowley

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry/Crowley.

Tittle: On being evil.

requested by:Define crazy.

* * *

"Are you sure we're in the right place." Dean asked Castiel looking around the place they appeared in.

It was dark and they could barely see a thing.

"Yes Dean. This is where Crowley is." Came the angel's response.

Sam and Dean started to look around for the light switch and as soon as they found it and turned the lights on. A quiet groan came from behind them. The three turned quickly and their eyes zeroed in on the bed. Or to be more exact on the person in the bed. Sam and Dean both gasped.

"Okay this is definitely not Crowley." Dean moved closer to the bed and looked at the sleeping person intently.

The sleeping person was beautiful, with pale skin and long raven hair that surrounded the sleeping figure like a halo. Red slightly parted plump lips. Long thick lashes. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. This man was stunning. Even though he was feminine he was clearly a man from the thin silky black nightgown that he wore which slid down one shoulder to reveal his chest.

Dean didn't even notice when Sam and Castiel joined him near the bed. He reached one hand to brush against the sleeping mans' cheek.

"Dean no." But before Dean registered Castiels' warning. His hand touched the soft skin. Before he could even blink. The figures eyes opened and showed glowing jade eyes and the feminine man shot up. He grabbed Dean and put a dagger to his throat. Sam grabbed his gun as soon as Dean was grabbed.

"Who the hell are you?" The jade eyed man hissed.

"Calm down love." They all turned to the doorway as Crowley came in wearing his usual Armani suit and a glass of scotch. "What do we have here? The Winchesters and their feathered friend."

"Crowley." Castiel nodded.

"Tell him to let Dean go." Sam snapped his eyes not moving from the man that held a dagger to his brothers' throat.

"I'm sure that my Harry had a perfectly god reason for doing it." Crowley turned towards the raven haired male and Dean. He licked his lips as his eyes meet with jade green. It was always a turn on for Crowley when his lover was like this. And he knew that his lover knew it by the smirk that was directed to him.

In that moment of distraction. Dean seized the moment and flipped Harry and pinned him to the bed with his arms behind his back.

Dean couldn't help but appreciate the smaller build he had pinned to the bed. Since Harry had jumped from the bed the sheets fell to the floor and in that position Dean could perfectly see the exposed pale back and the long legs but most importantly the sweet arse connecting the both. He didn't get much time to admire because the body disappeared with a crack and reappeared next to Crowley. Which made the brothers gasp for Castiel to sigh and for Crowley to smirk as he wrapped his arm around the scantily clad males' waist.

"Now after that entertaining performance." Crowley glared at the trio. "What do you want?"

Sam cleared his throat and spoke first. "We need your help."

While Dean was openly staring at the jade eyed beauty. It really wasn't clear before but that body was just 'Yummy' for Dean. The petite man stood there barefoot the black night-gown contrasted with his pale skin and didn't hide much. The neckline was a very low V-cut. With the back exposed and it barely reached his mid-thigh. Dean barely held the urge to lick his lips.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Crowley snorted. "If that was all then why did you barge in to my room?"

"And that one touched me." The so far quiet man spoke softly pointing at Dean.

Dean stuttered denials as Crowley glared and growled at him.

"Leave." Crowley growled.

"But.." Sam and Dean tried to protest.

"Now."

Before anything could happen Castiel vanished with them.

Crowley kept growling and glaring at the place where the Winchesters were standing. That is until Harry started to place open mouth kisses along his jaw line and neck.

"Love?" Crowley breathed out as he tightened his grip around the petite waist. Who hummed as he moved away putting a hand against Crowleys' chest to stop him from moving closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked his lover as he watched his lover face him and start to slide the nightgown down his body one strap at a time.

"Seducing you." Harry smirked when Crowleys' eyes flashed red and he stalked towards him and threw him on the bed as soon as the silky material hit the floor.

"Well, it worked." Crowley growled as he pinned him down and started to worship his body.

5 hours later with the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were still trying to find anything that could help them when suddenly the door opened with a bang. Startling both of them.

"Hello boys." Crowley greeted with one of his sexy smirks.

* * *

OK, tell me what do you think?

Good?Bad?Awesome?Worse?

I'm still open to requests.

Peace :)


	25. Lost DeanHarry

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry/Dean.

Title: Lost.

* * *

Today marked the one year anniversary of Lucifers' fall.

For the Winchesters this day was not a happy memory. Even though that Sam got back there was still someone who can never come back.

As hard as Sam tried not to show that he could see and feel Deans' hurt and angst. He remembers the last time he tried to talk about it with Dean. Who blew up and snapped and left the motel they were in at the time. Coming back three says later looking like shite and smelled worse than a dirty old bikers bar.

So when Dean woke up that morning crying he pretended that he didn't hear him. And when he saw him sitting on his bed with a photo in his hand he didn't say anything. Finally when Dean left in the middle of the night he didn't stop him.

* * *

Dean got out of his car slowly. He was trying his hardest just to walk the small distance to the open gates. Passing by the graves until he reached the one he was looking for.

He just stood there for a while looking at the carvings on the plaque. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Sam always says that this would help." He snorts softly."So I'll just say it and what happens happens."

"You used to tell me that you will never leave me, And that you will always love me." Dean took a deep breath and looked up trying to hold back his tears. "I remember when you said that no matter what I do or say you will always forgive me and stay." He snorted and looked down. "And I would smile and never say what I was thinking, And you understood and laughed about how you were always dragging me into these chick flick moments.

"But now that you're gone, I wish that I told you everything." The first tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it harshly, Clearing his throat before he started to talk again.

"I wish...that I told you that I loved you back. I wish that I told you I would have never let you go even if you tried to leave."

His breath hitched and tears started to freely come down his face.

"And you know the worst feeling is when I try to move on and forget.

"But knowing deep inside that it's impossible to do so.

"I wish that I could have told you that when you stopped breathing, My heart stopped beating." His voice broke and he fell to his knees crying. This was the first time that he broke down ever since his love died. Right in front of his beloveds grave.

The carvings on the plaque glaring back at him as if taunting him declaring his lovers name.

Harry James Potter-Black

May you rest in peace

* * *

Don't hurt me it's my 20 birthday yaaaay!

Tell me what you think.

Peace :)


	26. Christmas cheer HarryLogan

I don't own Harry Potter X-Men.

Pairing:Harry/Logan.

Suggested by: KarelaTheRedHawk

Tittle: Christmas cheer.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe he got suckered into this. He was just looking for some peace and quite in this crappy, loud and annoying day. Away from all the noisy students.

But some how the girls got him into this crazy outfit as soon as he walked in from his very LONG trip back. And no matter how loudly or aggressively he faught and argued. They didn't allow him to change to his NORMAL clothes. He missed his ripped jeans and white t-shirt already.

So this is where he found himself. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the commen room in a Santa costume. A FREAKING SANTA COSTUME.

And if that's not bad enough they took his sigars and made him listen to kids as they went on and on as they told him about what they wanted for Christmas. While they sat on his lap. Honestly he was starting to loose feeling in both his legs.

He sat there just siting and nodding his head and humming in all the right places. His day was turning from bad to worse as the time passed.

That was until he heard a commotion when he was waiting for the next kid in line. He looked up to find that both Storm and Jean pushing the new professor in line.

He was a sweet young thing. Petite slim body, short raven black hair on one side and long on the other, creamy white skin. But what grapped Logan's attention the most was those bright green eyes surrounded by thick black lashes.

He notices that as the pushed him in line. The most delicious red blush colored his face and brought attention to his similarly red full lips.

Logan watched as they pushed him until he reached the stairs that lead to his chair and fled. The green-eyed man started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well what do we have here?" I peckoned him closer and smirked. Not that he saw with the white beard he was wearing.

The petite man walked closer to the chair and stood awkwardly in front of Logan. Until Logan pulled him on his lap and wrapped his arm around the slim waist making him squeak at the sudden move and blush even darker.

"Now tell me young man what's your name? And what do you want for Christmas?" he asked as he admired the petite man on his lap.

"My name's Harry. And you really don't have to do this." Harry blushed as he caught the flash of arousal in Logan's eyes.

"Why? Don't you want a gift?" Logan moved the hand that was not around Harry's waist to move up his inner thigh. Making the younger man gasp softly.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to do something. It was all Storm and Jean's fault. Ever since they found out about his crush on the ruggedly handsome Canadian they started to plot. So he thought that he would take his chance and grab the bull from its horn as the saying goes.

He looked at Logan with half leaded eyes and moved closer to the older mans ear. While putting his arms around his neck.

"It's not that I don't want a gift, Santa." he pulled back to look him in the eye and pouted. Cheering mentally as he saw the lust in Logan's eyes.

"You see I've been a naughty bad boy this year." Logan couldn't believe his ears. The little minx was egging him on.

He cleared his thought before speaking with a strangled huskier voice.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." Harry widened his big green eyes and nodded.

"Then I think you deserve a spanking. Don't you think?" he tightened his arms around the slim waist.

"Yes, Santa." Harry wiggled slightly on the older mans lap getting a strangled moan from him. "I think I deserve to be pent across your knee and spanked hard." he whispered the last one in Logan's ear.

Logan couldn't take it his feral was growling at him to take the little minx and show him who's Alfa. He was about to do just that. When the little minx jumped from his lap.

"Time's up." Harry looked back at the flustered feral."We don't want to keep the others waiting for their turn." he winked at him and skipped down the rest of the way towards Storm and Jean. Who were waiting for him and smirking at Logan.

Logan was about to get up and say the hell with this. And go after his petite green eyed minx. But stopped when he felt the crunch of paper in his closed fist. He raised the paper and read the little note before smirking at the watching green eyes.

_Meet me in my rooms in 30 minutes._

_Can't wait to be punished._

_H._

__He sat back on the chair and counted the seconds. That's when Logan thought that there was nothing wrong with a little Christmas cheer every now and then.

He smirked to himself thinking of all the naughty things he would get to do to his littleminx in 27 minutes.

* * *

Just thought I would write something dedicated to Christmas. And this was my perverted minds way of saying Merry Christmas everyone.

Tell me your thoughts.

Peace :)


	27. AN IMPORTANT

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I'm working on it.

I was actually going to post one or two today but as I was writing the first one pairing: Harry/Dean Tittle: Marry Me something about pies*Smirks*

And the other with a John Winchester/Harry That I really Liked something about when John died and Ellen tells Harry when...Why am I telling you guys when it was suppose to be a surprize. Oh well!

Anyway Guys please give me pairings that you would like.

Peace :)

Cas


End file.
